Sunrise Guardian
by Rexhunter
Summary: Joseph is just an average kid, or so he thought. Suddenly he's thrown into a world of wonder and horror, as he struggles to know the truth and to find his place in the world. At his side is Ray, a young Ho-Oh. The two will fight together for the truth.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Heya! I'm James, or RexHunter99 the Grovyle!

I spend a lot of time making Pokemon RPG games, infact I pride myself on the quality of them.

I simply wish that you Google Rexhunter99 for more information on me

This has to be my... um fifth fiction? So please keep that in mind when reviewing.

Disclaimer:

I do not own the title Pokemon, or any part of it's franchise.

I do not own any of the Pokemon that appear in this Fiction, or their species.

I do not own the Transformation Concept, nor did I come up with the idea.

The universe I have created is partly connected to the canon series from the Pokemon Franchise, although the entire fic takes place in a made up region.

Okay now that the legal BS is out of the way, onwards!

If you don't like Transformation fics, please don't be a total tool and waste my time or anyone elses time on commenting about the gayness of TF Fics, there are plenty of forums you can express yourself in.

I've always wondered why Nintendo hasn't done a Ho-Oh Movie, infact I was quite dissapointed. So here is a Fiction about just that! Ho-Oh, and of course our hero who is destined for greatness and a TF XD

Oh, one tiny thing before we begin! I am Australian and as such I spell things a little differently to the Yanks... and maybe the British... Eg;

Color as Colour

Mom as Mum

Though for some odd reason, I prefer to spell, Realise as Realize XD that's my oddness.

Chapter 1

The grass swayed in the gentle wind, the calming sound of water running over smooth rocks could be heard nearby.

Such things could be seen and heard in this tranquil place which was surrounded by a thick forest of Conifers.

I lay back in the soft grass, gazing at the sky.

The occasional cloud graced me with its slow journey from one end of the sky to the other.

Only sixteen years old and I was treated like an adult, it drove me nuts.

That was probably because I was the oldest kid in town though.

I generally came out here, to my 'garden', when I wanted some time to think to myself or if I just wanted to be alone.

Today was one of the days I just wanted some alone time.

Being the oldest kid in town who still didn't have a Pokemon was hard; I generally got picked on by those that did.

A gang of bullies had even attacked me in the forest. I had never told anyone about it as there really was no point.

Everyday was a challenge; I had to avoid starting fights over how weird and different I was to the other kids. Today had been one of those days where I was picked on for my clothes, the Dark Green short sleeved jacket over my a brown T-shirt accompanied by Black denim shorts and Dark Green sneakers.

Sighing I pulled my snow-White Poke'Nav out of my pocket. I skimmed over the Match call list and put the Navigator into standby when I was satisfied that no one had called me.

I lay there, not a care in the world. No one judged me out here; I was just another inhabitant of the forest.

It was getting hard to see by the time I left the clearing; I turned and took one last look at it before returning to the forest.

As I jumped from one tree branch to another, I had the feeling that someone... or something was watching me.

I stopped, perched on the sturdy branch. The soles of my shoes gripped the bark tightly while I scanned the area for anything out of place.

Satisfied I leapt to another branch, which suddenly gave out under my weight.

I flailed my arms in a desperate attempt to get a handhold, but my fingers found only air.

I plummeted towards the ground, it rushed up to meet me and then I was swallowed by unconsciousness...

"Do you think he will be all right?"

"..."

"Come now! Will he be all right?"

"Gaaaa..."

"Oh thank goodness"

"Gabiii, bite ga gabite?"

"... Come Gabite, let him rest"

My eyes snapped open.

At first I couldn't see anything. I started to panic, my heartbeat frantically in my chest.

Then my eyes finally adjusted to the darkness.

I was in a bedroom, though not my own.

The floor was layered with timber boards, with a large rug over it.

A timber drawer sat on the other side of the room, next to the door.

A lamp sat on a bedside table; it was off, leaving the room quite dark.

All in all, the room was quite bland and empty.

I swung my legs out and slid off the bed, I groaned in pain as I stood.

"How did I get here?"

I tried to remember what happened before I had fallen asleep... but it was all very hazy.

I vaguely remembered falling from a tree, and sitting in my garden.

Crying out in frustration I turned towards the door on the other side of the room.

I strode over to it, wincing with every step I took. I twisted the knob and pulled the door open.

"Oh, good evening!" an oddly dressed lady said from her seat at a large round Teak table.

I walked toward her, and collapsed in a chair.

"How are you feeling? You did fall quite a way down that tree after all" she said, trying to strike up a conversation.

"...My body aches all over, other than that I'm fine... Thank you," I replied after a short while.

"You must be hungry, Gabite! Could you please bring the soup out?" she called.

There was some loud clanging sounds and a grunt from what I guess was the kitchen, and then a Gabite appeared in the doorway.

"Bite!" it exclaimed as it set three bowls and soupspoons down at the table.

"It's Creamy-Mushroom-Pumpkin-Cheri soup, Gabite's speciality. Dig in" the lady said.

I picked up the spoon, and looked at the delicious soup.

I was hungry... but I couldn't eat.

"Sorry... I can't eat..." I said quietly.

Gabite looked hurt.

"Oh it smells and looks delicious... it's just me, tis all"

I pushed away from the table, about to get up just as she spoke.

"It would be best if you stayed here for the night. There's been some strange events occurring out in the forest as of late."

"Look, thank you for helping me... and offering me food and a place to stay. But mum will be scared out of her mind... I have to go home" I said.

The lady got up and walked over to a chest of drawers, on top were photo frames with photos of a man and a Gabite... the very same Gabite that was watching me closely.

"Both Gabite and I have waited for years... we had almost given up hope." the lady said quietly as she held a picture in her shaking hands.

"Waiting? For what?"

She turned to me tears running down her cheeks.

"For someone like you," she answered in an oddly calm tone.

"Why of all people me? I'm not special, I'm not even I Pokemon trainer!"

She walked up to me, grabbing my hands and holding them tightly as she gazed into my eyes.

Her deep Blue eyes cut into my Hazel ones as she spoke, "And then I saw you, leaping through the trees. My brother did the exact same thing... and was just as good at it as you," she whispered.

"Is that what this is about? Because I can jump branch to branch in a forest?" I asked fiercely.

She released my hands and turned away, suddenly she started sobbing.

I reached out and put my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to get angry" I said quietly.

She turned back to me, her eyes red and puffy from being rubbed.

"That is-hic-fine, It is I-hic-that should be-hic-apologizing... I should have-hic-told you-hic-what I wanted from-hic-you before..." she managed to say.

Gabite pushed past me with a Tissue box perched on his arms; he brought the box up to the lady so she could take a Tissue.

"Oh thank-hic-you Gabite!" She hugged the smaller Blue Dragon Pokemon.

I waited a few moments before talking again.

"By the way... what's your name?" I asked her.

She looked up from Gabite's shoulder and was silent for a moment, and then she replied, "I am Ellen"

"Well Ellen, I'm Joseph" I said calmly, my arms folded over my chest.

I sat back down at the table, "And I guess it won't kill me to stay the night either,"

Ellen sat at the table too, followed by Gabite.

"I guess I should tell you why Gabite and I have waited for you... Why we need you," she said after she had managed to calm down.

Gabite began gulping his soup down as Ellen started to tell me about her brother Erik, they were twins and about three years ago Erik had gone missing.

Ellen had searched for him with the help of her partner Pokemon, Gabite, and had found out that he had been attacked by a group of Pokemon.

From what she told me, these Pokemon were also responsible for the recent attacks and disappearances of trainers between towns.

"But why do you need me? I'm no trainer and you'd be better off with one" I said after she had finished.

"Because, you are special - despite what you may think" she answered simply.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh really? And how on earth do you know that?"

Ellen rose from her chair and walked over to the chest of drawers.

"I was told... by someone important, that you were destined for the task ahead. Whether you chose to accept your destiny, or to flee from it will decide what kind of person you are" She whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Oh, so now you're a Prophet! Fan-bloody-tastic" I said as sarcasticly as possible.

Ellen turned to me, holding a small object in the palm of her hand.

Curious I got up and took a closer look at it.

The object was quite obviously an amulet, a small diamond shaped peice of metal hung on a string.

The carvings on the diamond were of the highest quality, a professional must have worked this peice of jewelry.

"What exactly is it?" I asked, my gaze returning to Ellen's startling blue eyes.

"I do not know it's specific function... however, I do know that it is rightfully yours" she answered myseteriously.

Sighing, she returned to the table and collapsed in a heap upon the chair.

"You should rest now. I will be away for the next few days, so remember to say your farewells to those you hold close to your heart. I shall come for you on the Crescent moon" She said, quite obviously exhausted.

I went back into the bedroom, collapsed on the bed and tried to make sense of everything.

Destined? Destined for what? And this amulet doesn't help me in the slightest.

I lay there, thinking until sleep finally took over, sending me to a world of impossibities, grand adventures and friends.

Boy, if I knew back then that these dreams would become reality, I would not have believed it for a second.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"SPEAROW!!"

I shot up from the bed, startled by the sudden cry of a Spearow perched on a branch of a tree just outside the window.

Groaning I rolled out of bed and onto the hard wood floor, "Oof!"

I pushed myself off the floor and stretched, the bright sunlight streamed in through the window.

I looked around the room, then realised that it wasn't mine.

"Oh, that's right I'm in Ellens house..." I said to no one in particular.

"SPEAR!" the Spearow cried suddenly.

"Oh shut up will you!?" I shouted at the bird.

It jumped in surprise and fell downwards, only just managing to pull into a glide ten centimetres from the ground.

Yawning I walked out into the main area of the house, last nights soup bowls and spoons were gone, replaced by a smaller bowl of porridge.

"Uck, thanks Gabite but I hate Porridge"

I walked into the Kitchen, my throat was parched.

Searching the cupboards in the kitchen for cups, I worked my way around the kitchen until I reached the sink which had a small ceramic cup in it.

I filled the cup with water from the tap and gulped it down thirstily.

Placing the cup back in the sink I leaned forward. The sound of metal on metal suddenly rang out in the small room.

I pushed back, and looked down at the amulet that hung from my neck.

Rubbing it between my fingers, I returned to the main room and strode over to the front door.

My shoes sat next to the door, they had been cleaned off, not a speck of dirt on them.

"Thanks" I muttered as I pulled them on and walked out the front door.

The forest welcomed me, the warm sunlight beamed down through the canopy of leaves overhead.

The various native Pokemon scurried across the forest floor, through the trees and flew overhead.

Smiling I closed the door quietly then turned and took the well beaten dirt path that, I hoped, lead to route 209.

From Route 209 I could get back to Lumina Town, I pulled my Poke'nav from its Pocket and tapped the power up button.

Nothing happened, no ping, no flash... nothing.

"Ohhh man. I broke it! Mum's gonna kill me..." I shoved it back into the pocket of my jacket and marched further along the path.

The trees started to thin out; meaning I was near town, or the route atleast.

As I stepped out onto the wide road that made up Route 209, an excrutiating pain exploded in my head.

I fell onto all fours, gasping for air as the pain consumed me.

_Help... Please..._

"OH GOD, IT HURTS!!" I screamed, only half aware of the voice.

_Please... you... must help me..._

I rolled over onto my side and curled up into a fetal ball, the amulet fell onto my nose.

It had a gold Aura.

_Please... Chosen one... Come..._

The pain started to subside. I uncurled myself.

"It's in my head... the voice is in my head..." I murmured.

Putting all my concentration into this one question I thought:

Where are you?

_Drakyl Ruins... please hurry, we can't last much... longer..._

The voice faded away, its owners presence gone.

I struggled to get up but collapsed once more.

Laying there half conscious, I realized that I hated myself for being so weak.

"Oh gawd, It's Joseph!" someone shouted from further down the path.

I tried to move but enduring the pain had taken everything away from me.

"Oh man, come on we gotta get him back to Lumina, maybe Joy can help" another voice said, this one was closer to me.

I felt rough hands grab me then roll me over onto my back.

It was Darren and Cecil.

Darren's broad rimmed hat kept his eyes in the shadows, no one has seen his eyes... ever. His red checkered flannel shirt fluttered gently in the breeze, and the ankles of his worn Jeans were slathered in mud.

Cecil's sunglasses reflected everything in front of him, they gave him an almost alien look compared to the rest of his atire. Which was made up of a Tank-top and broad-shorts, he wore them even when it snowed during winter.

The two trainers helped me to my feet.

"Jeez, it's like he's seen a ghost or somethin," Darren whispered.

They carried me back to Lumina; which took only five minutes, although it seemed an eternity to me.

The two older men half dragged half carried me into the Pokemon Center shouting.

"JOY!"

"JOY!"

"NURSE JOY!?"

Finally there was a reply from the room behind the counter.

"What is all this racket- oh dear, Joseph what happened to you?"

"We found him on Route 209, just layin' there" Darren explained.

"He hasn't uttered a word since we found him..." Cecil added with a worried expression on his face.

"Oh dear, he's in shock." Nurse Joy said before running into the back room, she emerged with a bottle of pink liquid.

"Sit him down on that chair please" she said calmly, she was in control now.

Darren and Cecil dropped me into the chair to the right of the counter, and stepped out of Nurse Joy's way.

Flicking a lock of pink hair out of her face, she poured some of the liquid into a spoon and pushed it to my lips, I managed to open them enough so that the spoon slid in.

Nurse Joy turned to Darren and Cecil, "There, he should be okay after a short rest, meanwhile you two should go tell his mother that you found him."

"Right, we'll be right back buddy don't you worry." Cecil said, giving me a thumbs up.

"Yep, just hang in there, we'll be back with ya mam pronto" Darren added with a goofy grin before they rushed out the sliding doors.

Nurse Joy knelt in front of me, a worried look on her face. "What happened out there Joseph? Were you attacked?"

I shook my head then whispered "They need help... I have to find them... Please Nurse Joy... I have to"

She recoiled, obviously she hadn't expected me to talk.

"Who Joseph? Who needs help?" She asked.

I took in a deep breath, gathering my strength.

"I don't know... But I have to find them... They need help"

Just then the doors slid open again and Mum burst in, "OH JOSEPH! YOU'RE OKAY!"

She latched onto me, refusing to let go even at Nurse Joy's request.

"They said you were dead, that the bandits got you... Oh I'm so happy you're alive" Mum sobbed into my shoulder.

Tears welled up in my eyes. I knew Mum loved me, but I never knew she and so many people would care.

"I wasn't attacked Mum... I fell from a tree and blacked out, a kind lady called Ellen who lives in the forest with her partner Gabite took me back to her house where she let me stay the night" I whispered into her ear.

"Oh thank heavens you're all right... I couldn't have lived on if I lost you like your fath-" she stopped abruptly.

My father was a topic of conversation my Mum and I avoided.

"I know" I said.

Mum finally relinquished her grip on me "Come on Joseph, we're going home"

Nurse Joy stepped forward, "I think it's best if Joseph rests the day here, he's been under a lot of stress... he was in shock when Darren and Cecil brought him in here"

Mum looked at me, I nodded.

"I-Uh... oh okay" she said, giving in was hard for her.

She hugged me one last time before Nurse Joy escorted me to the overnight room.

"Rest in here until you think you're ready" she said before closing the door and returning to attend to my Mum.

I strained to hear what they said.

Nurse Joy: "I think it's best if he's taken to a hospital, just so he can be checked for internal injuries and such."

Mum: "Okay"

Nurse Joy: "And maybe see a Psychiatrist too, he was in shock but I'm afraid he's also traumatized..."

Mum: "I-Errr... guess that means we'll be gone atleast a week."

A week!

That person couldn't last a week, I have to run away, go and help them myself. I thought.

I waited until Mum left, and then I staggered to the window. I opened it as queitly as possible and clambered outside.

I dropped in a heap in the dirt, startling a Zigzagoon that was going through the garbage.

Struggling up from the ground I turned and stumbled away from the Pokemon Center.

I left my home town far behind me as I stumbled through the forest.

A/N: Yesh, I didn't go into to much detail about Darren and Cecil... well they were one off characters and I needed to just throw them in, and I doubt that Joseph could spend time noting a lot about them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I leaned on a tree trunk, trying to catch my breath from all the stumbling and running.

I had ran for hours, leaving Lumina and Humanity far behind.

Digging into my pocket, I retreived the damaged Poke'Nav.

I muttered, "Maybe..."

I turned the small white device over and removed the casing, and almost imediately saw the problem.

A few wires had been torn out of their sockets, I pushed them back in and tied them up to prevent them coming apart again.

I slid the casing back on and punched the power button.

There was a satisfying beep and the screen flashed white.

"Ahh, finally" I whispered as the Navigator booted up, I guess I had downloaded too many add-ons for it.

Finally the main menu popped up.

I selected MAP from all the various options, which brought up a detailed map of the Atla Region.

I tapped the zoom button and waited as the image focused.

Turns out I was eight kilometers from Lumina town.

Not all that far considering the imense size of Atla, which, was easily bigger than both the Sinnoh and Kanto regions put together.

I took a closer look at the map, searching for the ruins.

As a small kid, I'd been subject to many stories about the ruins. All of them claimed the ruins were deep within the forests that surrounded Lumina Town.

As the cursor glided across the map, I removed my thumb from the D-Pad.

The cursor sat ontop of a section of forest that was unusually thin, there was no water there... only, what appeared to be, sand.

"Odd" I murmured.

There was a sudden cry that brought me out of my deep thoughts, "CHAT!"

I turned around, and spotted a small Chatot sitting in the grass of the clearing.

"Hello," I said in as gentle a tone I could manage.

The Chatot cocked it's head to the left and emitted a single, "TOT!"

It bounced forwards with startling speed, stopping at my feet.

"Chatot!" it said before jumping on my knee.

I giggled, the little bird was pulling a face.

"Okay! Stop it buddy! Here have a snack" I said reaching over to my makeshift, berry-pouch.

I pulled a Pecha Berry from the pouch and held it out to the Chatot, palm up.

The Chatot eyed the Berry for a moment - then having made it's decision, it calmly removed the Berry from the palm of my hand.

Holding the Berry in it's claws, it took a bite.

I slowly moved my hand forward, and gently ruffled the feathers on the back of his head.

Taking another bite from the half gone Pecha Berry, the Chatot said something, though it was muffled.

"You know, it's rude to talk with food in your mouth" I said with a laugh.

It swallowed and cried "Rude! Rude!" before taking the last of the Berry in it's beak.

Suddenly an idea formed in my mind, I looked down at the Chatot.

"Hey... would you... well, come with me? I could use the company..." I asked, trying to conceal how desperate for a friend I was.

The small colourful bird simply hopped up onto my shoulder and perched there.

I laughed, feeling a lot better.

"I take that as a yes,"

"Yes! Yes!" it cawed.

I got up and looked south, in the direction of the strange area on my Poke'Nav.

"Well... I guess there really aren't that many other places..." I said to myself.

So I walked onward, to what I hoped was Drakyl ruins.

I curled up into a small ball, the cold air biting at every bit of exposed flesh it could find.

Shivering I looked at Chatot, who was happily asleep in my jacket.

It was unnaturally cold, afterall it was the end of Spring.

The temperature was meant to rise, not fall.

Suddenly pain shot through my right side. I muffled a cry of pain and listened, knowing full well that this was the other.

Other: _...Chosen one?_

Me: _Yes?_

Other: _...Is it... getting cold?_

Me: _Very_

Other: _You are close... please hurry... I need you_

Me: _...Why me? And why do you call me the chosen one?_

Other: _That is what you are... You were destined for this... I made it so_

I couldn't think of anything to say, it had chosen me?

Other: _Please, I fear not for myself... but for my son_

Me: _Your... I'm coming! As soon as I can get up..._

The other left again, leaving me with an unnatural warmth. This, I soon realised was in fact, courage.

I pushed myself up, despite having so little energy.

"Chatot! We need to go! Right now!" I said through gritted teeth.

The small Pokemon yawned, and rose from my jacket.

I leaned over, and pulled my jacket on. Chatot hopped up onto my shoulder once more.

Turning around, I followed my gut. Which was screaming at me to go deeper south of course.

I ran, my heart pounding along with my feet. My head felt like someone had ordered a Snorlax to sit on it.

As I ran all I could think of was this others so called son, they seemed to be in great danger. And even though I was quite pissed at this other, I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if harm came to a kid.

I stumbled over a bush, and froze.

Before me was the Ruined Drakyl City, home to what once was an ancient civilization.

A wave of pure hate washed over me, 'So strong!!' I thought.

I staggered forward, the pressure of the hate was so heavy.

"Chaaaaaaa!" Chatot whimpered from my shoulder, he was just as affected by the emotion as I was.

"It's okay Chatot, as long as we stick together we'll be fine..." and as a glum afterthought: _I hope_

Slowly I managed to make my way deeper within the ruins, stopping to rest at what was once a magnificent water fountain.

Suddenly Chatot screeched, in surprise or fear I couldn't quite tell.

But I held my breath and listened.

"Ooooohhh!" someone called from somewhere.

I sprang forward, my courage renewed.

I ran from room to room of the great city, and stopped. The calls were closer now.

"HANG ON!" I shouted, the cry echoed out across the great hall.

I ran forward, straight down the Hall, towards what appeared to be a large dining area.

I skidded to a stop at the entrance of the room, stunned by the sight before me.

Two Ho-Oh's hang from chains from the wall.

"Ohhhh..." the smaller one uttered before slipping into unconcsiousness.

_Chosen one! Behind you!_

I span around, just in time to see a Charmeleon leap at me, claws ready to slash.

There was no time to dodge , so I shielded Chatot from the brunt of the brutal attack.

The Lizard hit me on the shoulder, sending me spinning away across the great room.

"Ahhh!" the pain was unbearable! Blood seeped out of the gashes that started at my shoulder and ended in the center of my torso.

I lay there, it was then a voice emerged in my head. "What's the point in going on? I'm just some pathetic loser...", I screamed "NO!" Struggling up from the ground, defying the small voice that begged me to give up; I faced my opponent.

I hadn't trained Pokemon before, but I had studied them and battles in Pokemon School.

I shouted with more bravado than I truely had, "Chatot, GO!"

The small bird leapt in front of me, puffing it's feathery chest up, "TOT!" it cried at the Charmeleon, who grinned quite evilly.

I tried to think of an attack Chatot might have... then I remembered one from a battle I saw on TV.

"Chatot use Sing!" I shouted as I held my hands against my ears.

Chatot opened it's beak and sang, I could still hear it even though my hands.

Struggling to stay awake I watched as the Charmeleon collapsed into a heap.

The song ended and Chatot jumped, flapping it's wings in triumph.

"That was... bueatiful Chatot" I managed to murmur as I held the bird in my arms.

I staggered over to the Ho-Ohs.

Ho-Oh: _Stay sharp, the true danger still lurks nearby!_

I had no fight left in me, the loss of blood was taking its toll, and Chatot's song almost had me sleeping.

I picked up a chunk of stone from the ground and, somehow, managed to shatter the shackles holding the two legendaries to the wall.

Barely raising my arms in time to break the smaller ones fall, I caught him.

Ho-Oh: _I am sorry... I cannot carry anyone but myself._

I looked at him, deep in his eyes I saw a regret, he regretted having put me in this situation.

It was then I realized that I didn't matter, I was just a meaningless speck of dust on a huge planet. My sole duty from birth was, and always had been, to save these two incredible Pokemon.

"I'm ready..." I said with a finality.

Ho-Oh: _Then we must leave. Now!"_

I turned and ran out to the hall, Ho-Oh overhead, his son in my arms and Chatot perched on my shoulder.

We rushed on, out of the ruins and into the forest. We didn't stop, even though I was about to pass out, we ran on. Fleeing our unseen pursuer.

It was then that I heard the dreadful cry that would haunt my dreams

"FWOOOOOOAR!"

I winced, the cry blotting out what little courage I had left. Ho-Oh must've sensed this, and gave me more of his.

We ran on, I will never know where I found that energy to continue, and doctors would say with a wound such as mine it would have killed me... Yet I never stopped that whole night.

The sun started to rise and we finally stopped. I lowered the limp form of the young Ho-Oh to the ground, and collapsed into a heap next to him.

"Chat! Chat! CHAAAAAT!" Chatot cried, as I slowly lost concsiousness.

A/N: I think Chatot and Joseph bonded quite well there...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Howdy, This chapter is pretty emotional... I cried during it's creation.

Oh Yesh, this chapter has some swearing in it, 4 words in a row to be precise XD

Enjoy, and please review! I can't get better without a list of improvements that can be made!

From now on there's a lot of this 'thought speech' so be wary. usually I indicate who is speaking, otherwise it's kind of obvious.

The first part is a tad different though, the normal talking is Joseph and the Thought speech is the other, who is an unrevealed character.

Chapter 4

_"..."_

_"... Where... Am I?"_

_Nowhere_

_"Am I dead?"_

_Not yet young one, it is not quite your time_

_"... Are the others all right?"_

_You are quite the inquizitive one_

_"..."_

_You will see soon enough,_

_"Who are you?"_

_Sigh That is one question that can never be answered_

_"... Okay"_

_It is time for you to return..._

_"To my friends?"_

_Yes... take care for the road ahead will be a long and dificult one..._

I woke with a start, and found myself face to face with Ellen.

"Well, hello there Joseph!" She said with a smile.

I rubbed my forehead. The dream I had just had slipping further and further away from me.

"I took the liberty of cleaning your wounds and bandaging them. They were of unnatural origin though..." Ellen continued, unchallenged.

"Thanks Ellen... how did you find me?" I asked curiously, still trying to grasp the dream firmly.

She rose from the ground, and the Ho-Oh's were no where in sight.

"Gabite rushed off, so I followed. We found you like this. I still have to wonder how he knew you were here though" she answered, carefully watching the Dragon.

Suddenly I remembered that I had a friend, "Oh, Chatot?" I called.

There was a squawk of joy and I felt the birds feathers on my cheek.

"Hey buddy, how're holding up there?" I asked with a smile.

"Tot, chat-ottt!"

I sat up, searching the clearing for the Ho-Ohs.

"Hey, Ellen?"

"What is it Joseph?" came her reply.

"Was there anyone else here?" I asked.

She thought for a moment, her brow crinkled, then came her disapointing reply:

"No there was not..."

Sighing, I stood. Chatot perched on my good shoulder.

"Why do you ask Joseph?" She queried. A look of worry on her face.

"Oh... No reason" I turned away from her, trying to conceal a look of disappointment.

There was a long awkward silence.

Finally Ellen decided to break it.

"I met your mother... she was quite upset that you had fled from the town."

I turned back, staring her straight in the eye, I no longer feared those deep blue eyes of hers.

"I had to, Destiny called me."

She cocked an eyebrow, "Oh, destiny you say?"

Fearing I'd said too much I closed my mouth and kept it shut.

"Well... I am going back to Lumina town to notify your mother that you are well" Ellen said.

I didn't try to stop her. After all, what was my Mum going to do? Send trainers out to get me?

I waited until I was sure Ellen was far away before I started to move through the trees, searching for a sign of the Ho-Ohs.

Coming to a river, I gave up. The trail ended here and I didn't have the strength to cross the river.

I leaned on a tree for support, Chatot flitted up to a branch above me.

Then a thought so wacky, so impossible that it just might work, hit me. I could somehow try to use the amulet to contact Ho-Oh, like he had used it to contact me.

I held it gently in my fingers and rubbed the metal thoughtfully, trying to think of a way to use it's ability.

_Yes?_

I jumped in surprise.

_Ho-Oh?_

Ho-Oh: _Chosen one? why did you call me?_

_I... er well... I wanted to know where you went..._

Ho-Oh: _My son and I left, I have caused you enough pain as it is_

_But... I don't mind it... and I... well, I wanted to get to know you... afterall you christened me as a hero_

Ho-Oh: _... Really?_

_Um... sure_

Ho-Oh: _You do know that if you choose this path that you are going to have to give up everything you ever had, don't you?_

_What did I have besides my Mum? I reckon she'd be proud of me if she wasn't so worried_

Ho-Oh: _...Stay where you are_

His calming presence faded, so I turned to the sky.

I didn't need to wait long, the two Ho-Oh's glided down from the clouds.

Their feathers glittering in the sunlight, it was a sight to die for.

They landed only a few short meters away from me, Chatot fluttered onto my shoulder and sqawked eagerly.

I was glad to see that the younger Ho-Oh was okay.

Ho-Oh: _Chosen one-_

"Please, my name's Joseph" I interrupted.

_Haha Dad, you got shut up!_

Ho-Oh: _I guess I did... Well, Joseph, are you ready?_

I grinned, "Of course I am!"

Nodding, Ho-Oh took to the sky again, but his son stayed down here with me.

_So... Joseph. Thanks_

"Don't mention it... Um... what can I call you?"

_heh, Ray thanks. Dad named me Rainbow... lamest name ever_

I laughed, "Sorry, but come on! Rainbow?"

Ray: _Yeah, tell me about it!_

We walked onwards, where? I wouldn't have the foggiest idea.

I learned that Ray was pretty much as old as I am, though he was much more confident in his abilities.

Also, for him to engage in a conversation with me, there was almost no pain involved... Unlike his dad.

We stopped for the night on a Cliff that hung out over the tree tops, giving me a view of the forest.

I had gathered berries along the way, so my pouch was almost litterly overflowing. I shared them around, Chatot noisily tore his apart.

Normally, berries were not eaten by humans... They had such diverse tastes and to the unwary trainer, could be quite unripe and horrid to eat.

Luckily with all the time I had spent in the forst, I had kind of learned what Berries to eat, and when to pick them.

Oran's were a good choice, along with Pecha's and the occasional Nanab, most of the others were sour, bitter or a combination of both.

The two Ho-Oh's perched up high, out of sight just in case someone decided to take a night stroll.

I curled up with Chatot, and fell asleep quite quickly.

"Heh heh heh! Foolish child!"

I woke, though not in a comfortable way... I was chained to a cliff.

I shook my arms, trying to slip out of the shackles... no luck.

And then I heard the steady rythymn of footsteps coming towards me.

"Did you think I'd let you go so easily?"

I turned to the left and caught sight of a dark figure.

Shaking the chains I cried, "Let me go you creep!"

"I shall, as soon as you tell me where the Birds are"

I spat on the bastard, "Fuck off asswhipe!"

"How rude... I shall teach you some manners..." he said quietly.

There was a sudden sharp pain in my right thigh, I screamed as it escilated.

"Had enough?"

The pain stopped.

Breathing heavily I opened my eyes.

"I'll never give them up..." I muttered. I tasted copper, blood trickled out of the corner of my mouth

"I guess I shall force the information out of you, of course it would be a lot easier if you just told me" He said, glee laced his voice.

A feeling of dread forced itself upon me as my captive pulled out something that looked like a tube.

He raised it to his mouth...

_NOOOOO_

There was a flash of Gold, Orange and White and then Ho-Oh blocked my view of the creep.

"...So you came, decided that your marianette is too precious to lose? Or are you attached? Tsk Tsk..."

Ho-Oh: _You shall not harm Joseph!_

"Oh I don't plan on hurting him, I just want to toy with his mind!"

There was a sweet sound, and then ho-Oh's voice cut through it.

Ho-Oh: _Resist it Joseph! He'll use you to get Rainbow!_

I panicked about then, I struggled to get the shackles off my wrists.

Then a new pain erupted within me, this was different though... as if it weren't my own.

Ho-Oh: _JOSEPH! NOOOO!_

There was an explosion, followed by laughter.

"Fool, you cannot destroy what you created!"

Ho-Oh howled in pain, and was sent flying.

"Look at me, Look into my eyes... what do you see?" the creep said, his full attention on me now.

Ho-Oh: _Don't do it Joseph! Don't!_

I closed my eyes, and turned my head away.

"I'm losing patience with you... I thought that you may have been a challenge... I was wrong"

I opened my eyes and looked down at him, he had a purple-black aura...

Ho-Oh struggled to move, and I watched helplessly as the creep summoned a Vine from the earth.

"Goodbye, Chosen one" he said in a mock tone.

The Vine leaned back, and everything seemed to move in slow motion then.

GYAOOOOOO!

The Vine surged forward with incredible speed, though it moved slowly...

I closed my eyes, unable to watch as it made it's way towards me

Then, blood spattered all over me.

I opened my eyes to see what had happened, to know why I didn't feel any pain.

Ho-Oh was suspended before me, the Vine was the only thing keeping him from plummeting towards the ground.

I realized my right hand was free, so I reached out and touched Ho-Oh.

He quivered.

Tears welled up in my eyes and my vision blurred.

Ray: _DAD!_

Ho-Oh gained a faint gold aura.

Ho-Oh: _Goodbye Rainbow... And Joseph... take my gift... use it to protect my son..._

The gold aura intensified.

The creep started to rant in the background, "NOOO! NOOO! This isn't how it's meant to happen! YOU CHEATED!"

I reached forward and placed my hand on Ho-Oh's beak... for the last time.

I watched in awe as my arm changed, feathers formed along it, bones realigned.

And Ho-Oh's Wing started to fade away, into a glittering gold dust.

"I promise to look after Ray, I'll do anything for him" I whispered.

Ho-Oh: _I know you will... Escape this place, find your true form and fight this abomination... remove this monster from existence... do it because I couldn't_

"I will Ho-Oh, I will..." I whispered, tears streaming down my cheeks.

My clothes bulged as my body grew, causing them to rip apart and slide off.

A tail of long, majestic and golden feathers formed.

More feathers slowly appeared, white and orange they spread across my body.

My knees cracked loudly before bending backward, scales spread up and down my legs and feet.

The last thing to change was my face, and I wanted it to be so... I held Ho-Oh's beak until he had completely faded to dust.

I dropped to the ground, my talons splayed, supporting my weight.

Beating my wings I rose into the air to meet Ray, who followed me to honour his fathers dying wish.

We fled that Cliff, not in fear of our enemy, but to get away from the desecrated area... Ho-Oh was dead... and I was to blame for that.

We flew on into the night, high above the clouds. Right then life had ended for me, everything I had once beleived, once hoped for... Everything I had loved and trusted was gone.

**A/N:** Oh God not a cliffhanger! I hate reading them and writing them! Ahh well, I'm typically a fast writer, so the next chapter will be here damned soon.

Yes... It was a bit dramatic... But Ho-Oh is a legendary and Joseph knew that, somehow, he was meant to go with Ho-Oh.

If you have any questions about this or any chapter, feel free to email me, To save precious time here is my GMail:


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Here we go, this chapter builds on Ray's character and shows that despite Joseph knew how to fly in the previous one, he doesn't know much about his current body, though he picks up on it real fast

Chapter 5

If all the other humans had experienced the joy of flying with their own wings, the world would be a better place.

The joy of flying was bittersweet for me... Ho-Oh, the one connection to my destiny was dead... the father of my newest friend had given his life for me and me alone.

A depression built up within me, nibbled at my very being as we flew.

I still saw those calm red eyes, gentle and forgiving. They gazed into mine and saw my soul... I would never forget those eyes... not even on my death bed.

I shook my head, and turned to Ray. His wings strained to keep him aloft, he was exhausted from all of our flying.

Wondering exactly how I should communicate I flew on. Then I remembered that the only thing that belonged to me that wasn't lost during my startling transformation was the amulet.

The amulet.

_Ray?_

Ray: _..._

_I think we should stop so you can rest_

Ray: _So, you think I'm weak do you?_

I shook my head, his Emerald eyes cut into mine like lasers. It was then I knew that he blamed me for his fathers death.

Who was I to say it wasn't my fault? I hated myself just as much as he hated me.

_'course not Ray, but you've been flying longer than I've been... and it's tiring_

Ray: _I also know my limits, so don't you dare take wild guesses at them_

_Look, I just wanted to let you rest! You're exhuasted, every flap of your wings is a strain! I can see it in your eyes_

Ray fumed but didn't argue, as we descended to the ground.

As we landed (Or more accurately, as Ray landed and I crashed into the ground) I realized that the area was somehow familar.

A stream ran through the clearing, flowers and long grass swayed in the gentle wind.

It was my garden.

I was home again.

_We're safe here_

Without answering, Ray turned to the stream, and gazed at his reflection.

After a while Ray turned back to me, he just kept staring at me.

_What?_

...

_I'm sorry! But it's not like I asked him to do it!_

...

_RAY! LISTEN TO ME! Please stop it... doing this won't make him come back... it just won't_

Ray: _... It's all your fault..._

I gave him a pleading look, I didn't want my only friend to hate me, now that Chatot was gone...

Ray: _I lost my Dad because of you..._

Suddenly his expression went totally blank.

I spread my wings out as far as they would go, _Don't do it Ray. You'll regret it after_

He charged at me, and tackled me to the ground. Before I could retaliate, he beat his wings sending him up into the air.

His beak snapped open almost mechanically and he unleashed a Flamethrower.

The fire incinerated the flowers and grass, it engulfed me while I trembled.

I covered my head with my wings, and waited.

Finally the fire died out and Ray burst out of the smoke, flying right at me.

I scrambled up from the charred ground, leaving my wings at my side, ready for the attack that would send me into end the one-sided fight.

"ENOUGH!"

Suddenly Ray lay on his side, a Gabite towered over him.

"This is nonsense! You should not be fighting each other!" cried someone from behind me.

I turned to face my saviour.

Ellen walked past me, and over to Ray.

"And I thought your kind were honorable... My brother really was a fool to search for you..."

Ray screeched in fury, struggling to get up. Gabite held him down refusing to let go.

Ellen turned to me.

"Ho-Oh... My brother... have you seen my brother?"

Oh god, she thinks I'm Ho-Oh... how can I tell her?

But I didn't need to, the amulet around my neck told her the whole story.

She just fell to the ground and whimpered "No... It cannot be!"

Gabite rushed to his partners side:

"Mistress!" he hissed.

"Joseph?"

I leaned over, and looked into Ellen's eyes.

"It is you... I would be able to spot those Hazel eyes from anywhere..." She managed to murmur before passing out.

I assesed the situation, there were only a few options available to me.

Return to Lumina to get some help.

Take Ellen back to her house.

Or wait for her to wake up.

I chose option number two.

"Gabite? Help me get Ellen on my back" I said, crouching down so he could reach.

Nodding he lifted Ellen up, trying not to cut her with his sharp claws, and gently placed her on my back.

I felt a pang of jealousy, Chatot... my friend was gone, he wouldn't be there to cheer me up... Where had he gone?

I shook my head and stamped out the depresssion, there was no time to mope.

_Ray, you'd better follow us in the sky_ I thought at the seething bird.

Defeated, he struggled up from the ground and into the air.

I turned back to the forest, and moved as quickly as my transifigured legs would allow me.

Gabite lead the way, running just ahead, always keeping close enough so I could follow.

Overhead, Ray kept up with us easily.

We finally made it to Ellen's house, I lowered my head so I could fit inside the house.

Gabite carried Ellen's limp form inside, and lowered her onto the couch.

Ray silently moved inside, and sat in the corner of the room, watching us carefully.

I sat down beside the couch, and we waited all afternoon.

...

"Joseph! She has awakened!"

I shook my head, and blinked a few dozen times.

I guess I fell asleep.

Ellen watched me from her couch, and smiled.

"Thank you Joseph,"

"Don't mention-" I started before she cut me off, her smile turned into a frown.

"-I cannot understand you... I am sorry Joseph, but you sound like a Ho-Oh"

I looked down at the floor, I couldn't even talk to her, or ask her the one question on my mind.

My heart ached, It was then I truly understood the immense size of the consequences for my actions... I would not be able to communicate to humans, or tell my mother I was sorry and that I loved her.

I felt a gentle touch on my collar bone, I turned back and saw Ellen rubbing it.

A single tear formed in the corner of her eye and she wiped it away with her free hand.

Her voiced cracked as she spoke "This... is partially my fault. I am sorry I ever gave you that amulet... If I had known it would cause all this - I would have kept it here under safe gaurd. No one deserves to have everything that matters torn away from them"

We all sat there in silence. Not even the wild Pokemon uttered a single cry outside.

The scene was almost too much to handle for me without someone else... then Ray brushed the side of my body with his wing and a warm feeling crept over me.

"I-I-I'm sorry... It was the wrong thing to do... can you forgive me... Friend?" He whispered.

I turned my head and cried out in joy "Of course! But can you forgive me?"

Ray's eyes light up like a star, "Friends"

"Friends" I agreed.

Ellen seemed to catch onto what had just transpired and she wore the biggest smile I had ever seen a human manage.

Gabite sighed in relief that the fighting was over and his partner was safe.

"What shall you two do now?" Ellen suddenly asked.

I stooped down, thinking as I scratched an itch with my beak I was dying to remove.

"How about we train? We may as well prepare for a fight, I doubt that our mutual enemy will let us live quietly after all that happened last night" I said finally.

Ray nodded in agreement, and I knew that he was prepared to return the favor to the creep.

"It almost seems as if you two no longer need me. It was not so long ago that I met you Joseph but look at you now... all prepared for some unknown mission, prepared to do what it takes"

I looked down at the amulet, and got a sudden burst of inspiration. I slid it up my neck and off my head, catching it in my beak before I gently placed it around Ellen's neck and tapped it with my beak.

It glowed a brilliant Emerald and then I tried to use Telepathy.

_Ellen?_

Ellen: _Oh my! Joseph... is this exactly what the amulet does?_

_Pretty much,_

Ellen: _Amazing... I wonder if Erik knew..._

_Look, Ray and I are going to train, we need to get ready incase we're attacked again_

Ellen: _Attacked? By whom?_

_I don't know it's name but it killed Ho-Oh, Ray's dad. He sacrificed himself to save me and his son... that's how I transformed. It was his gift to me in his final moments_

My eyes burned as I blinked back tears.

Ellen turned to Ray, "Oh dear! Come here" she motioned for Ray to move over.

He looked at me, almost as if he wanted permission.

I nodded.

Ray moved over and accepted the hug.

"It must be so hard for someone as young as you to suffer this terrible event, just remember that Joseph and I are here for you. For better or worse" Ellen said in a soothing tone.

"That's right, I'll be here for you every step of the way buddy. And in return I'd like it if you could teach me how to adapt to my 'body'" I added.

"Thanks... both of you" he whispered.

We all looked at each other, thankful we had such great friends.

But our happy gazes were averted when there was an almighty explosion from outside.

"What was that?" Ellen asked, a look of deep concern spread across her face.

I pushed outside, followed by everyone else and froze.

A cloud of dust hung over the general location of Lumina town.

_NO!_

"JOSEPH! WAIT!" Ray cried out, he bit down on my tail feathers... hard might I had.

I craned my neck around and looked at Ray.

"It might be him, he might just want to draw you out..." he said.

What Ray said made sense, but I couldn't just hide in the forest while everyone in town suffered.

Even if a lot of them had made my childhood a living hell.

"No... I have to help them" I said to Ray.

Ellen rushed past, Gabite at her side.

"Quickly, we must go help as many people as possible!" She cried out, throwing the amulet back at me, I dipped my head and let it slide back down.

Ellen continued down the path towards Lumina.

Ray relinquished his hold on me and we took to the sky, this time I did it on pure gut not instinct.

We raced over the treetops and were greeted by a horrible but fantastic sight.

Every trainer in Lumina were fighting to protect those who didn't have partner Pokemon. They dodged attacks and ordered their Pokemon to strike back.

Many fought in small groups, other more skilled trainers took on large groups by themselves.

"Joseph! We need to help them! To use a flamethrower attack just picture me using it in you head, then open your beak. Your body will handle the rest!" Ray shouted before descending towards the fray.

I dived down at top speed, and scratched a Pokemon that had a girl pinned under it's claws.

It howled in fury and pain as I pulled out of the dive and looked back down at the mass.

It was then I noticed that these weren't ordinary Pokemon, they were all purple or black or some dark shade.

He had summoned them to attack the town... Ray was right.

GYAOOO!

I turned and watched as Ray barreled into a cluster of Charizards.

His bravery sparked something within me, a deep reserve of courage.

I turned on a group of 'dark' Pokemon and brought up the memory of Ray using Flamethrower on me, I felt the fire form in my lungs, it surged up my throat and I opened my beak. An incredibly hot spiral of flames emitted from my throat, and shot toward my targets.

They had about a split second to react and then it hit them, incinerating all trace of them... they just vanished.

_Ray! They're sort of like Holograms... Um how do I explain it... they sort of aren't real!_

Ray: _Yeah, I noticed when an Aggron just popped_

This was insane.

Trainers below continued to battle, using every trick in the book.

Ray and I attacked from above with the other bird and flying Pokemon.

Then Ellen and Gabite joined the battle, the ground shook and everyone that wasn't accustomed to ground-type attacks fell to the hands and knees.

Then I heard a single voice amongst hundreds.

"GABITE! DRAGON CLAW!"

I smiled before dodging a particularly nasty Steel Wing performed by an even more nasty Skarmory.

I blasted it with another Flamethrower.

Down below I heard cheering, something was up.

I left a Flygon in my place and turned to see what was going on.

Markus Brandy the Battle Nations leader waltzed down the destroyed streets, at his left was his mighty Tyranitar, on his right was... _MUM!_

She looked around suddenly, a look of surprise and hope on her face. And I knew she heard me.

_MUM!_

I shot down from the sky, like a zubat outta hell, and pulled out of my steep dive just before I reached the end of the street.

Markus gaped as I flew over to them.

_Mum! It's me! Joseph!_

Mum looked at me funny. She didn't believe me.

_It's me Mum! Joseph! Please you've gotta believe me!_

"Joseph... but... he ran away... you can't be Joseph, you're a Pokemon" She said with a look of confusion.

_It's a long story but-_ I hugged her, it was kind of awkward in two ways... I was atleast two times taller than her and she still didn't quite believe me.

_-we've gotta help these trainers get the Dark Pokemon outta town!_

"True" She turned to Markus, "My husband told me that If I ever needed help, you'd be the one to call... can I count on you?"

"Yes ma'am, Mr Nova was my inspiration, I'd do anything for his family" he answered with a grin.

"Right, go on" Mum ordered.

Markus rushed off into the dust.

Ray: _Joseph! We need another wing up here!_

_Mum I gotta go help the other birds... be careful_

I jumped into the air and beat hard, kicking up dust as I built up enough thrust.

_I'm coming Ray!_

Ray: _Sooner rather than later!_

I rocketed up into the areo-madness, attacks flew every which way.

So many! I thought before something hit my side knocking me out of my reverie.

I turned and tackled my new opponent, sending them down towards the ground.

_One down!_

Ray: _Two for me!_

I ducked my head, just narrowly avoiding a shadow ball.

I turned and saw the largest flock of Murkrow in history.

_Uh-oh..._

They surrounded me and pecked at every bit of muscle they could reach. I pecked back, knocking a few of them out.

Ray: _They count as a half each! hahaha_

I giggled to myself despite the predicament and continued to take the abuse.

I called upon the fire once again, but this time I felt different.

My entire body burned hotly, fire erupted from almost nowhere and the Murkrows started screeching in fear and surprise.

I closed my eyes and realized I could control the fire, I made it roll over my body, protecting it before unleashing a terrific Flame Wheel.

The Murkrows took the fire, and plummeted towards the ground.

_How many was that?_

Ray: _Show off..._

Suddenly an intense pain erupted from my back, I screeched and struggled.

Turning my head I saw the cause, it was an Aerodactyl with its mighty talons embedded deep in the muscle on my back.

Ray: _Hang on Joseph!_

The talons tightened their grip, and I let out another involuntary screech of pain.

I spotted Ray coming, his feathers glittering in the light of the sun and all the attacks that emmitted light.

He opened his beak and closed his eyes.

A fire built up in the maw of his beak, a light blue flame.

It intesified, running up and down his tongue before he unleashed it, a Sacred Fire attack.

I had only heard of the attack in Folk Lore books, tales read to little kids. It was bueatiful and cool to see in person.

The flames encased the Aerodactyl, forcing their way into every opening they could. It screeched in immense pain and finally retracted it's talons.

I fell, beating my wings frantically trying to stay aloft even though I was feeling fainter with each flap.

Ray opened his beak once more, a soft yellow orb forming in it, he finished the Aerodactyl off with this new attack.

_Thanks... Urgh..._ I dropped a few meters.

Ray: _Will you be right?_

_I think so... Go I can handle myself_

Ray turned and took off after a Swellow.

Groaning I descended to the ground, blood running down my right side, ruining my feathers.

As I landed, the pain eased itself. So I guess that means no more flying for now.

I turned towards the ground battle. Turns out we were winning.

Trainers ran to and fro, helping each other despite their differences, this inspired me. I rushed in and rammed an Empoleon that had gotten too close to a younger trainer.

"Thank you Ho-Oh!" she shouted before running off with her Furret.

Two Cyndaquils rolled underneath me, one black the other it's normal yellow and blue.

More trainers rushed forward, pushing the dark Pokemon back.

I cheered them on, and attacked a small cluster of Dugtrios that had thought they were going to surprise attack me.

"Heh-Heh-Heh-Heh-Hehhh... You're efforts are useless" the fighting died out, everyone turned around, searching for the source of the laugh.

"You fight when I could crush you like a Caterpie, I admire your courage. But can you stay true to that courage? Can you challenge me?"

A figure emerged from the wall of dust... it was him, that bastard. I was gonna make him pay for what he did to Ho-Oh.

"You have a choice... hand over that Ho-Oh there-" he pointed at me, "-and I will leave this town alone, or you continue to fight back and lose your lives. Make your choice"

Ray: _Why not challenge me? Scared that I'll win?_ Landing before him.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk, Hot-heads over estimate their limits... watch" He raised his arms and summoned a ball of dark energy before him.

NO! I leapt forward, landing infront of Ray.

_No, it's me you want! Fight me instead_

No one spoke, not even the wind blew.

"You still don't know who I am do you? I am Zurci!" he cried out so everyone could hear. (A/N: Zurci is pronounced: Zur-See)

"You saw what I did to daddy didn't you? How that pathetic excuse for a Pokemon sacrificed himself for a small, scared, selfish, depressed boy. How he saw something in you I will never know, but I shall still claim what's rightfully mine..." He continued.

Ray: _HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY DAD LIKE THAT!_

_No! He want's you to attack him!_

Ray: _HE'S INSULTING DAD, AFTER ALL MY DAD DID FOR YOU, YOU CAN'T EVEN DEFEND HIM_

There was something familar about Zurci... I couldn't quite pick it out though...

Zurci stepped forward, the ball of black energy in his hand now.

"I shall remove the power I desire from you, with out your permission if need be"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

There was a collective gasp from the crowd of trainers.

Mum stepped infront of me, a futile gesture as she barely covered my chest.

"LEAVE US ALL ALONE! GO BEFORE YOU REGRET IT!" She cried again.

Suddenly all the trainers started shouting in agreement.

"YEAH!" "GET STUFFED" "GO BACK UNDER YOUR ROCK!" "FUCK OFF!"

Everyone wanted the same thing.

Zurci growled.

He took another step forward but stopped there, Ellen was at my side now.

"Begone from this place, I know it was you that killed my brother and I hope that when you draw your final breath that you realize the mistakes you made and feel remorce. Guilt even." she said.

"Bwah! You win this time boy, but I'll be back and next time no amount of idiotic humans will keep me from you"

He turned around and walked back into the dust, and just dissapeared...

**A\N:** Jeez that was one hell of a long chapter! I hope that was pretty action packed.

Ooh we know the villians name now!! Zurci... what a wierd name I made up... meh it works well.

And if anyone seems to feel that this is familar and you've played Zelda Twilight Princess then well... I used that as inspiration... Jeez I loved the ending for TP... So darned epic!

That's it! After I finish this and a few other fics I will start a Zelda fiction! I must for the good of Hyrule!

This is RexHunter99 signing out! w00t Ho-Oh and Grovyle ftw!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. My need to write died… but I revived it after a lot of discussions and realizations, without my friends I've realized that I cannot write… being sad and lonely really takes my ability to do anything away.**

**Now the story starts to truly take shape, hopefully this answers some questions and forces you to ask many more. Do not hesitate to email me in regards to the story! I love chatting about my fictions as much as I enjoy writing them.**

**Onto chapter 6 now!**

Chapter 6

The next week was spent rebuilding the town.

Pokemon, Trainers, Ray and I all worked together to pull the once peaceful town back out of the ashes.

"Steady!"

_I'd like to see you keep one hundred kilos of timber steady,_ I thought rather sarcastically.

"Steady!" the man called again.

I slowly descended until he cried out:  
"Right! Off you go!"

I released the cables and took off for the supplies area, where all manner of bricks, timber, mortar, household appliances (salvaged and new thanks to insurance) and other things required building the town.

We had worked on the paths first, that took us two days.

Then we had rebuilt many of the public facilities and set up a rest area for those that had nowhere to sleep.

Ray and I were some of those.

Markus ran up to me shouting over the wind my wings kicked up, "Just six more houses and we're done!"

He pointed over to another stack of timber with cables waiting on top.

I lowered myself just above the timber, and grabbed the cables.

Lifting the heavy load into the air, I strained to stay airborne.

Ray wasn't all that much better off, he had crashed twice under the weight of the loads so they had to be lessened.

The rest of the day slid past... most of it a blur of dashing between construction sites.

Finally they called it a day, and I could rest.

"Joseph?"

I turned, fully aware it was my mum. The amulet I had lent her still hung around her neck.

Yes mum?

"Come home for the night, please"

But-

"Ray can come too, there's plenty of room"

I looked over my shoulder at Ray, he was talking to a Pidgeot quite enthusiastically.

Okay... for tonight

Mum leaped forward and threw her arms around my neck in an awkward hug.

_"Ray?"_ I called.

_"See ya!"_ he shouted to the Pidgeot before hopping over to my side. _"Yeah? What's up?"_

_"We're staying with my mum tonight"_ I said before following the recently detached woman down the road.

The evening quickly rolled past and it was midnight so suddenly.

Night mum

Ray snorted, but resumed sleeping.

I huddled up next to him, trying to keep warm and fell asleep as soon as my eyes closed.

I was suddenly in my human body again; and I immediately knew that this was a dream.

"Joseph… the chosen one"

I spun around, searching for the source of the remark. "Who's there?" I shouted.

"Joseph, it is me - Ho-Oh," the voice said again. Then out from the mist a man walked.

He was dressed in Emerald trousers, a White shirt and a Gold cloak.

His blonde hair gently waved in the slight breeze, and his startling red eyes were soft, almost sympathetic.

"I am sorry for the pain I put both you and Rainbow in… I wish there had been another way to prevent your death. I know you must have many questions, but there is little time to answer them" He started calmly.

I nodded, "Yes, please Ho-Oh… why did I change into a Ho-Oh?"

"Sit, this will be rather difficult to comprehend at first" he said, I sat down on the soft grass of the misty plains and listened.

"You see Joseph, when I branded you as the Chosen one, I also passed a gift to you unwittingly… this gift has been a part of your lineage for millennia but died with your Grandmother. Your family was one of the few in Atla that could transform into Pokemon, or from Pokemon to Human. The transformation is usually permanent unless a Mew extracts the transformation from you and returns you to your original form, excepting the ability to transform. When I gave my life, it must have triggered that ability in you and you captured my essence and used that to reshape yourself. Do you understand?"

I sat there for a few moments.

I can transform? … Or I could've transformed…

"I think I do get it Ho-Oh, but what did you mean about my 'true form'?"

"Ahh, well. You're form as a Pokemon is not Ho-Oh, I can clearly see what you are… but that is a task for you to take yourself. Once you learn of your true form you could easily transform into it at any stage, even in Ho-Oh form. But the rule still applies, it will be permanent."

I nodded, "Okay, now what did Zurci mean by '_Fool, you cannot destroy what you created'_?"

Ho-Oh's eyes lowered, "When I branded you I also removed the evil that could potentially consume you… it manifested into that monster you saw. I thought I could contain it but I was wrong. The thing that disturbs me is that it somehow managed to acquire powerful magic and abilities even beyond my own…"

_Okay, so I have to destroy Zurci._ "Where does Ray fall into this?" I asked as the question rolled over my mind.

Ho-Oh sighed before placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm afraid it's time for you to go Joseph."

"Wait! Please Ho-Oh; tell me why Ray is involved! PLEASE!"

But I was crying out in vain because Ho-Oh had already started to fade away.

The area around me started to glare brightly and then everything flashed a bright white before it all faded to blackness.

"Rise and shine sleepy heads!"

I groaned and put a wing over my head. "Just five more minutes"

But it was not meant to be, someone dragged my wing away from my head and kissed my cheek. I jumped up, wide awake – my heart hammering away in my chest.

Mum stood before me. "Good morning Joseph!" She said with a smile, placing a large metal bowl filled with fruit and whole grain bread, before me.

"Eat up! Ray's already finished his," she said nodding towards Ray, who was sitting on the other side of the yard.

I looked back down at my 'breakfast', _I dunno what Ho_Oh's eat, but if Ray ate it before me, then I bet I can._ So a swallowed my worry and ducked my head, grabbed a peach in my beak and came back up again.

Mum sat down on the grass, beaming at me the whole time.

I swallowed the mashed fruit and looked at her What?

"Oh, it's just that I thought I'd lost you… but here you are, a magnificent creature. Of all the Pokemon in the world, you changed into the most beautiful and mysterious of them. Just as mysterious as your father"

My blood ran cold. Dad?

She nodded. "It's time I told you Joseph…"

"You're father was a kind man, always helping others even at his own expense. One day he helped me. A foolish young Pokemon trainer had attacked me in panic after some thugs attacked him. I was left hanging off a cliff for dear life, without the physical strength to haul me up. Then he came, your father strode to the edge of the cliff and extended his left hand to me. His Blonde hair waving in the fierce wind"

Her eyes stared off into space, a dreamy look in them.

"And from that moment, I loved him. We met again and I asked him what he thought of me. He was so honest, and always told me what was on his mind. We were an odd couple in the eyes of the public, but I didn't care. My love for him was inextinguishable. Your father went around the region for a few months, leaving me here in Lumina. He helped many more people and even made a team of Pokemon and challenged Gyms like an ordinary trainer would. He came back, the same man he had left. Scarred slightly from his adventures but still the same inside. Two months later I fell pregnant with you Joseph."

So he really was a good man. I'm glad that he wasn't a sleaze ball

"That he was… but in the ninth month of pregnancy we were attacked on one of our strolls in the forest. Your father fought the attackers off and chased them further into the trees but there was an explosion that sent me to the ground, a cloud of dirt and small plants rained down on the area and I heard your father shout 'RUN!' instead I rushed towards his voice… but all I found were his torn and bloodied clothes scattered across the clearing…"

Tears ran down Mum's cheeks and I stepped forwards. Raising my wing, I wiped them away with a feather.

Don't cry Mum, he died protecting me and you. That proves that he was a great man and that he loved us so much that he was willing to give his life for you and me

She looked up at me, "Oh Joseph! Thank you! You're the greatest son a mother could ever have" She hugged me, and I returned the hug.

"But listen to us, here we are blabbing about how hard our lives are and poor Ray just lost his father… Ray?"

Ray: Yes?

"Come here darling"

Ray leapt into the air and beat his wings once, giving him enough airtime to glide over to us.

Mum walked forward and hugged him; "We're here for you Ray, Joseph and I will be here for you to the best of our abilities"

I nodded. We can't replace your Dad, but we can be the best friends possible

Ray sniffed and looked down at Mum Thank you… This means a lot to me

He turned to me again. And I'm really sorry about yesterday Joseph… I was wrong, it wasn't your fault Dad sacrificed himself - it's Zurci's fault

I nodded and remembered my dream, though I decided to keep it to myself.

The rest of the day was spent in the air practicing my aerobatics or on the ground, battling Ray.

In between exercises, I formed a mental picture of my personality, and my physical human form - trying to figure out what my true form was. It was tough going and yielded no results.

The day dragged on, and it was evening in our last air maneuver, Ray had me attempting a barrel roll in confined spaces.

The sun started to set, and cast a heavenly gold glow on the forest and town. The ocean in the distance glittered gold too.

It's a beautiful land we live on I said to Ray as we roosted on a cliff not far from Lumina town.

Ray: Yeah, sometimes I wonder if this is all a dream and I'm just some average kid and not a Ho-Oh too. We're lucky yet cursed at the same time

I put my wing around his neck and smiled as best as my beak allowed.

But it's all happening, as insane as it all is. I just hope that everything will eventually settle down

Ray turned to me now, the gold light making his, and my, white feathers appear gold.

Ray: I just want to know what it's like to live a normal life… ever since I hatched, Dad has been very protective of me, and I never got to play with other Pokemon…

Your Dad loved you; at least you had time to know yours… I never even met mine

Ray: I never met my mother

I thought for a moment, and then an idea hit me.

No, we both have the thing we were missing! You have my Mum and I had your Dad, see, we're not as unlucky as we thought

Ray turned back to the setting sun before us.

Ray:Your Mum is a wonderful Human Joseph; if I were to base my opinion of Humans on her then the Human race would be a perfect race

I felt all warm and fuzzy inside then, Ray made me feel very lucky.

And your Dad has taught me that death is not the end, but the beginning…

We both gazed out at the sunset before the sun sank below the horizon and darkness descended on the forest and mountains.

**A/N: D'aww, what a wonderful scene. And so the truth starts to stitch itself together! I dropped a bazillion hints in there, hopefully someone picks them up. If you do please either E-Mail me or PM me what you think the hints lead to ^^; I don't want other peoples experience spoiled just yet.**


End file.
